


Attrape-moi le cœur.

by Titania58



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hogwarts, Humor, Male-Female Friendship, Quidditch, frie
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26921446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titania58/pseuds/Titania58
Summary: Quand Charlie vit son amie assise sur un banc à la sortie des vestiaires, il sut exactement la raison de sa présence.Tous les ans, c'était la même histoire !Fiction légère et sans prétention.
Relationships: Charlie Weasley/Original Character(s), Charlie Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Charlie Weasley/Reader, Player Character (Hogwarts Mystery) & Charlie Weasley, Player Character (Hogwarts Mystery)/Charlie Weasley
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	Attrape-moi le cœur.

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour, 
> 
> Me revoilà avec un autre texte sur Charlie Weasley, avec le quidditch pour toile de fond. 
> 
> Bonne lecture !

ATTRAPE-MOI LE COEUR 

Quand Charlie vit son amie assise sur un banc à la sortie des vestiaires, il sut exactement la raison de sa présence. Tous les ans, c'était la même histoire. 

Tout avait commencé en seconde année, où la sœur de Jacob avait postulé pour être poursuiveuse dans l'équipe de Quidditch représentant la maison Serdaigle. Et la meilleure poursuiveuse de l'école qui se trouvait dans son équipe la coacha pour le poste. 

En troisième année, les bleus manquaient de batteurs alors qu'ils avaient une poursuiveuse en trop en raison du retour sur le terrain d'une ancienne joueuse. Aussi, son amie avait tenté et réussi les sélections pour le poste. Puis, elle s'était liée d'amitié avec la meilleure batteuse de l'école, Erika Rath de Serpentard, qui lui avait enseigné ses meilleures techniques.

La saison suivante, la sorcière avait obtenu le poste de gardien par un concours de circonstances fortuites. Par conséquent, elle avait contacté le meilleur gardien de l'école, Conan O'Connell, qui lui enseigna toutes ses meilleures parades. 

Et cette année… La satisfaction étira les lèvres du roux. Ce jour devait bien arriver ! 

— Tu as constitué une bonne équipe ! félicita la sorcière en se levant à son approche.  
— C’est vrai que cette année est un bon cru !

Ils se rendirent au château. 

— J'ai su que tu avais passé les sélections pour être attrapeur ? 

Elle rougit, le devança de quelques pas et se retourna vers lui, d'un air joyeux en poursuivant son avancée en marche arrière. 

— Oui ! Tu as devant toi le nouvel attrapeur de Serdaigle !  
— Félicitations ! dit le roux alors qu'elle reprenait place à ses côtés. C'est pour me l'annoncer que tu es venue me cueillir au vestiaire ?  
— Pas seulement, dit-elle en glissant ses mains dans son dos avec embarras. En fait, je venais te demander si tu voulais bien m'apprendre les subtilités du poste… 

Le roux s'esclaffa en constatant l'exactitude de ses prévisions. La jeune fille s'empressa de poursuivre :

— On pourrait en discuter demain aux trois balais ? Je t'invite. 

XxxxxxxxxxxX 

Attablés dans le bar, les jeunes gens reprirent leur conversation. 

— Donc, tu veux que je t'aide à gagner la coupe alors que je suis ton adversaire ? plaisanta Charlie en buvant une gorgée de son breuvage.  
— C'est juste offrir une chance à l'adversaire de ne pas être ridicule et quitte à apprendre, autant que ce soit par le meilleur !  
— Et j'y gagne quoi ?  
— Bah… Tu n'as encore rien fait et tu as déjà gagné une Bièraubeurre ! C’est déjà pas mal !

Le roux honora la répartie d’un doux rire. La sorcière mit un coude sur la table et posa sa joue dans sa paume tout en traçant le contour du verre de Bièraubeurre avec son doigt.

— Et si tu deviens mon coach, dit-elle d’une voix enjôleuse, tu gagneras un élève dont le succès rejaillira forcément sur celui qui lui aura tout appris !  
— Je parie que c'est cet argument qui a convaincu O'Connell l'année dernière !  
— Exact ! De plus, si tu m’entraînes, tu deviendras encore meilleur. Rien de tel qu’une saine rivalité pour progresser ! Là, je suis désolée de te dire, mais sans concurrence, tu te ramollis !

Charlie manqua de s’étouffer à sa provocation. 

— Et tu penses pouvoir être ce rival qui m’obligerait à me dépasser ?  
— Peut-être… Il ne tient qu'à toi de connaître la réponse. 

Charlie la jaugea, en envisageant sa demande.  
Soudain, une moue boudeuse remplaça l’expression espiègle de la sorcière. 

— D'habitude, quand je te demande un coup de main, tu acceptes tout de suite.  
— D’habitude, tu me le demandes simplement, répondit-il doucement.  
— D'habitude, je n'ai pas l'impression de vouloir marcher sur tes plates-bandes, admit-elle à contre cœur.  
— Si tu veux devenir ma rivale, il va pourtant falloir t'y habituer ! dit-il en vidant son verre.  
— Ça veut dire que tu veux bien m'aider ?  
— Il faut que je réserve le stade, je te tiens au courant, dit en se levant pour mettre fin à l’entretien, à la grande confusion de la Serdaigle.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX 

Ils se retrouvèrent quelques jours plus tard au stade à l'issue des cours. L'espace de jeu avait été aménagé de divers obstacles, comme pour l'épreuve de sélection classique des attrapeurs.

— Les qualités essentielles d'un attrapeur sont la vitesse, la précision et le sens de l'observation. 

La sorcière acquiesça. 

— Et c'est quoi ça ? 

Son doigt pointait un ruban doré, ressemblant à ceux utilisés par certains joueurs pour décorer le manche de leur balai. Sauf qu'il pendait au milieu des poils du balai de Charlie. 

— C'est pour rendre le parcours plus amusant. Tu vas devoir me le voler ! 

Une étincelle familière s'embrasa dans les yeux du Gryffondor. Celle du défi. 

— Et c'est un test pour te décider ou c'est ma première leçon ?  
— Les deux ! dit-il en enfourchant son balai. 

La jeune fille le suivit et enchaîna les figures que lui imposait le roux. Ainsi, elle vira brusquement à gauche, à droite, monta en chandelle, se retourna sur le dos pour faire un looping, remonta de nouveau pour plonger en piqué jusqu'à raser le sol. Charlie était incroyablement rapide et agile. Pour réussir à le suivre, elle ne pouvait se concentrer sur rien d’autre que la tunique écarlate s’agitant devant elle. La sorcière comprit rapidement l’inutilité de le prendre de vitesse. Pour attraper le ruban, il fallait être plus audacieuse. 

Le roux imprima un mouvement de spirale pour reprendre de l'altitude, remonta encore à la verticale et bascula en arrière pour dessiner une large boucle. Prenant un risque, la sorcière traça dans le ciel une boucle beaucoup plus étroite que le Gryffondor afin de le rattraper. Une fois sa trajectoire stabilisée, il louvoya entre les poteaux servant d'obstacles. La Serdaigle accéléra et slaloma à l'inverse du roux afin de pouvoir s'en approcher au croisement. Finalement, elle frôla les poils du balai de Charlie et saisit au vol le ruban avec un cri triomphant. 

— Bien joué ! Tu as gagné un coach ! 

XxxxxxxxxxxX 

Les semaines s'enchainèrent au rythme des cours, des énigmes liées aux caves maudites, des entraînements en équipe et des entraînements en duo. Et bientôt arriva le match inaugurant la saison, il opposait Gryffondor à Serpentard. Malgré les feintes et l’hostilité provocante du vert, Charlie livra une performance magistrale qui fut récompensée par la saisie du Vif d’or. Ayant assisté au match, la Serdaigle l'avait chaleureusement félicité pour sa victoire et sa performance de haut vol. Le lendemain, ils avaient débriefé la rencontre autour d'une Bièraubeurre qu'elle lui avait offerte pour célébrer son succès, initiant ainsi ce qui deviendrait leur rituel. 

Le match suivant opposa l'équipe de Serdaigle à celle de Poufsouffle. C’était le baptême du feu pour la sorcière s’en trouvait tendue. Après un discret passage au vestiaire bleu pour adresser un dernier encouragement à son amie, Charlie avait rejoint Penny dans la tribune des aigles pour suivre le match.

Le roux avait apprécié ces temps privilégiés avec la sœur de Jacob qu'il aimait beaucoup et dont il se sentait plus proche grâce au partage de sa passion. Mais le Gryffondor s'était aussi surpris à jouir chaque jour des progrès de son amie sous sa tutelle. Aussi, Charlie assistait avec beaucoup de curiosité et d'enthousiasme au premier match de la sorcière au poste d'attrapeuse, tout en croisant les doigts pour sa victoire.

Son cœur s'emballa quand l’équipe Serdaigle fonça sur le terrain et en fit le tour pour saluer le public. Accroché au manche du balai de la sorcière, son œil aiguisé aperçut un ornement vaguement familier : le ruban doré qu'elle lui avait dérobé. 

L'attrapeuse virevoltait dans les airs aux côtés de l’attrapeur jaune qui lui disputait le Vif d'or, tout en esquivant les cognards fondant sur eux. Suivant la petite balle d’or ailée, ils firent une audacieuse boucle à trois cent soixante degrés avant de slalomer au milieu des poursuiveurs, du souafle transmis de main en main et des cognards. Et quand après un retournement pour esquiver un joueur adverse fonçant sur elle, l’attrapeuse bleue saisit le Vif d’or la tête en bas avant de se redresser, Charlie exulta à l’unisson de toute la tribune de Serdaigle. 

À cet instant, le Gryffondor constata qu’elle avait raison : le succès de son élève rejaillissait sur lui pour le combler de joie. C'était incroyablement gratifiant.  
Il l'attendit à la sortie de son vestiaire avec le reste des supporters. Elle se faufila dans la foule pour parvenir jusqu'à lui et l'enveloppa dans une chaleureuse étreinte à laquelle il répondit après un temps d'hésitation. Charlie se surprit à respirer profondément son parfum et à savourer l'intimité affectueuse de ce contact inédit. 

— Félicitations ! Tu as fait un bon match, dit-il en s'écartant assez pour la regarder, mais pas assez pour devoir la libérer de ses bras. 

Son amie resplendissait d’allégresse. Les attrapeurs jouissaient d’un prestige particulier, notamment quand ils assuraient la victoire de leur équipe. Et c’était la première fois qu’elle profitait de cette effervescence si particulière qui faisait chanter son nom aux supporters imaginatifs. 

— Cette victoire est aussi un peu la tienne. Merci !  
— Je te laisse profiter de ton heure de gloire, je voulais juste te féliciter. On se voit demain aux trois balais ? Je t'invite. 

XxxxxxxxxxxX 

Le match suivant opposa Serpentard à Serdaigle à la fin janvier. Charlie appréhendait ce match. L'équipe de Serpentard avait la réputation de se donner les moyens déloyaux de son ambition. Et l'attrapeur vert jouait régulièrement la carte de l'intimidation et du harcèlement en attendant l'apparition du Vif d'or. Il pouvait aussi se montrer provoquant afin de pousser ses adversaires à la faute ou pour les déconcentrer. En résumé, il aimait jouer avec les nerfs de ses adversaires pour les déstabiliser.

Muni d'une paire de jumelles, le roux observait les cieux où planaient les deux attrapeurs. Ils traçaient des cercles en sens inverse à vitesse constante et se croisaient toujours en deux points opposés du rond imaginaire qu'ils suivaient. Ils faisaient penser à deux fauves se tournant autour pour trouver le meilleur angle d’attaque. Charlie avait informé la soeur de Jacob du type d’adversaire qu’était le Serpentard mais il ne lui avait donné aucun conseil, considérant que c'était à elle de développer son propre style de jeu. Aussi, il était curieux de voir la réaction de l'adolescente face aux insultes et aux sarcasmes que crachait le vert pour démolir sa confiance en soi. 

Soudain, il vit la Serdaigle plonger en piqué, immédiatement suivi par son opposant. Elle rasa le sol tandis qu’un silence d’effroi remplaça momentanément la clameur du stade. La sorcière remonta en chandelle et repris sa nonchalante course circulaire au-dessus du terrain. Une feinte de Wronski. Mais le Serpentard, voltigeur émérite, évita de justesse la collision avec le sol et reçut une foule d’acclamations pour son habilité. 

Lui ayant appris lui-même la feinte de Wronski, avec l'aide de Murphy pour l’aspect théorique, la poitrine de Charlie se gonfla d'un sentiment que sa nature humble connaissait peu : la fierté ! Mais le roux ne fut pas au bout de ses surprises. La célèbre feinte sonnait le début tonitruant d’une véritable guerre des nerfs avec le Serpentard. 

En effet, par trois fois encore, elle quitta sa position à vive allure. Par trois encore, l'attrapeur adverse la suivit. Pour rien. Il manqua même de s'écraser contre les poutres soutenant les tribunes et contre le sol. Ajustant ses jumelles, Charlie ricana.

— Regarde ! dit-il en tendant ses jumelles à Penny, il est vert de rage !  
— Encore plus vert que sa tenue de quidditch ! gloussa la blonde. Elle s’en sort bien !  
— Ça, on le saura quand elle aura mis fin au match ! J’espère que ces manœuvres multiples ne vont pas la distraire du Vif d’or.  
— Elle aura toujours l’avantage car son adversaire est entièrement focalisé sur elle tandis qu’elle fouille toujours le terrain du regard, analysa la blonde en redonnant les jumelles. 

Soudain, l'attrapeuse fonça comme l'éclair en direction des buts adverses. Échaudé par les feintes précédentes qui auraient pu lui coûter cher, le Serpentard eut un temps d’hésitation avant de s’élancer à son tour. Son retard fut impossible à rattraper. Ce fut Serdaigle qui gagna le Vif d'or et le match. 

Charlie l'attendit à la sortie du vestiaire et observa de loin l’effervescence des élèves de Serdaigle acclamant leur équipe. Malgré la cohue, il capta le regard brillant de son amie. Charlie l’applaudit et mima un verre avec sa main en guise d'invitation. Un pouce levé et une œillade complice marqua l’acceptation avant qu'il ne s'éclipse pour la laisser profiter de sa victoire.

XxxxxxxxxxxX 

Un mois plus tard, la sorcière déjeunait en rédigeant une fiche de révision en compagnie de Tulip, Talbott, Badeea et André.

— Hé ! Salut !  
— Bonjour Charlie ! 

Après un bref regard au reste du groupe, le roux se tourna vers la soeur de Jacob. 

— Tu viendras me voir au match cet après-midi ?  
— Oui, bien sûr. Qu’est-ce qui te fait penser le contraire ?  
— Il me semblait t’avoir entendu proposer… Non ! Bref, Oublie ! Regarde-moi bien tout à l'heure ! À plus tard ! finit-il en lui adressant un clin d'œil.  
— Et nous, on compte pour rien ? se moqua Tulip alors que le roux se dirigeait vers la sortie.  
— Bah… C'est moins important pour toi. Tu n'as pas besoin d'observer ton futur adversaire, répondit le Gryffondor avant de quitter les lieux.  
— Mouais, répondit André d'un air peu convaincu, n'empêche que son " Regarde-moi bien", c'est tout comme s'il avait dit : " Je vais jouer pour toi, bébé !" 

L'attrapeuse de Serdaigle sentit ses joues s'échauffer malgré elle. 

— Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi, rétorqua-t-elle, Charlie ne vit que pour les dragons, le quidditch et la vie au grand air.  
— gnagnagna que tu viendras "me" voir, singea Tulip avant d'appuyer sur le point qu'elle jugeait le plus important, pas voir le match, "me" voir !  
—"me voir au match"! claqua l'attrapeuse, avec une exactitude tranchante, mais bien plus troublée qu'elle ne le laissa paraître. 

Plus tard, l'adolescente assista au match opposant les Gryffondor aux Poufsouffle en compagnie de Penny et d'André. Ce dernier s'était mis en tête de déceler vers qui le regard de Charlie se tournerait en premier après l'obtention du Vif d'or. Car il ne faisait aucun doute dans l'esprit des trois amis que le virtuose de Gryffondor l'obtiendrait. 

— Vingt centimètres de parchemin pour la dissertation de Binns que ce sera vers toi ! paria André.  
— Vingt que ce sera vers un de ses équipiers, risqua Penny.  
— Par la barbe de Merlin ! se lamenta la sorcière qui se prêta finalement au jeu, Vingt sur… Heu...Murphy ?

Malgré la combativité des Jaunes, Gryffondor domina le match dans toutes les phases de jeu. Et Charlie démontra encore son talent dans une spectaculaire poursuite du Vif d'or où il enchaîna des figures de haut-vol avant de le brandir triomphalement. 

André trépignait depuis plusieurs minutes de savoir qui avait gagné le pari et secrètement, l'attrapeuse de Serdaigle aussi. Mais le roux était trop éloigné pour déterminer la cible exacte de son regard. Une seule certitude, son visage était bien tourné dans leur direction, ce qui fit rosir les joues et bondir le cœur dans la poitrine de la Serdaigle…  
Jusqu’à ce qu’elle se rende compte qu’au bout de la baguette que brandissait André, jaillissait des gerbes d’étincelles écarlates. Par la barbe de Merlin ! Charlie allait croire qu’elle avait cherché à attirer l’attention !

— André ! Espèce de tricheur ! gronda Penny.  
— D’accord, d’accord, rit-il en bouchant ses oreilles face aux protestations aiguës des deux filles. Celui-là ne compte pas ! Première personne qu’il salue à la sortie du vestiaire ! Je mise sur la même ! 

Penny tendit la main pour sceller son accord.

— Ça marche ! Trente centimètres de parchemin sur un de ses frères.  
— Trente sur Despina, la présidente du club des supporters Gryffondor, dit la sorcière.  
— C’est vrai qu’elle se tient souvent aux premières loges pour les féliciter, commenta Penny. Bon choix !

À la sortie du vestiaire, le roux contourna la foule pour aller directement à la rencontre de l'attrapeuse de Serdaigle qu’il serra chaleureusement dans ses bras.

Au loin, la sorcière entendit la voix grave d’André claironner sa victoire à leur pari tandis qu’elle félicitait le capitaine de Gryffondor. 

— Tu m’as bien observé? Alors fais mon évaluation critique s’il te plaît !  
— Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je trouve à redire ? demanda-t-elle d’un air confus. Tu es fantastique ! 

Puis, la désapprobation amusée se peignit sur son visage.

— Tssss… Tout ça pour recevoir encore plus de compliments… Comme si ton égo n'en avait pas assez… 

Il éclata de rire. 

— Mais, non ! Je veux juste corriger les défauts de mon jeu et être au top pour affronter ma rivale la plus féroce! Alors, à ton tour de m’analyser ! À demain, comme d'habitude ?  
— Oui, je t'invite… 

Zut ! Elle devait aussi faire la dissertation d'André, en plus de la sienne !!! 

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX 

Le duo assista au match opposant Serpentard à Poufsouffle avec Penny et André. Les deux équipes n'ayant aucune chance de remporter la coupe, il s'agissait d'un match sans réel enjeu. Cependant, les joueurs firent honneur à leur maison en se livrant une compétition acharnée. La victoire récompensa la combativité des jaunes. 

— La prochaine fois, c'est toi et moi ! annonça Charlie en quittant le stade.  
— Tous les deux pour la coupe !  
— Ah ! Tu crois ça ?  
— Oui, je compte bien faire honneur à mon coach ! Et puis, comme je te l’ai dit, tu crânes trop sur ton balai, il faut te faire descendre de ton piédestal ! 

La main de Charlie chiffonna son pull au niveau de sa poitrine, comme s’il s’était pris un coup ! 

— Tu es dure ! 

Redevenant sérieux, il se stoppa et saisit la main de la jeune fille qui se retourna pour le fixer avec curiosité alors qu’il se demandait comment s’exprimer sans la froisser. 

— Je pense qu'il faut te perfectionner seule maintenant et qu'on cesse de s’entraîner ensemble… 

Embarrassé, il fuyait son regard en massant nerveusement sa nuque. 

— Tu as raison. Gardons quelques surprises pour le match !

Cette compréhension le rasséréna.

— Oui ! Surprend-moi ! 

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX 

Le match final de la saison arriva bien trop vite, mais aussi dans une attente interminable. La tension entre les deux Maisons finalistes était montée en crescendo et avait contaminée les deux amis. Une distance concentrée s'était installée entre eux alors qu'ils s'étaient tant rapprochés au cours des derniers mois. 

Les deux adolescents étaient postés au dessus du stade en attendant le coup d'envoi. Ils se saluèrent à distance respectable en s’adressant quelques mots d’encouragements mutuels, conscients que chacun s’efforcerait de se montrer à la hauteur de l’autre. Puis, un sifflet tonitruant marqua le début du match.

Aucun des deux attrapeurs ne bougea.

En vol stationnaire, ils fouillaient le stade du regard dans l'espoir de déceler le Vif d'or. Ils avaient passé tellement de temps à s’observer mutuellement qu’aucun d’eux ne se fit l’insulte de tenter une feinte. Ils se connaissaient trop bien. Le duel se situait à un autre niveau.

Un mouvement doré capta leur attention. Ils plongèrent en piqué simultanément, le ventre collé au manche de leur balai avec le vent fouettant leurs visages et secouant leur robe de quidditch. Puis, comme d’un seul homme, ils tournèrent d'un coup sec. Après une série de zigzags très serrés, ils dérapèrent dans l’air dans un large arc de cercle à l'approche des tentures tombant des tribunes jusqu'au sol. Ils stabilisèrent leurs trajectoires, montèrent en chandelle jusqu’à s'élever au dessus de la couche nuageuse, et cherchèrent du regard le Vif d’or qui leur avait échappé dans la nuée. 

Soudain, un cognard perfora les nuages et un cri retentit tandis qu’une batte atterrit dans les mains de l’attrapeuse. Remerciant intérieurement Baldwin, elle se redressa sur son balai pour dévier en direction de Weasley le cognard qui fondait sur elle. Puis, elle lâcha la batte à l’intention de son équipier en contrebas et fonça vers le Vif d’or dont elle venait de retrouver l'éclat familier. 

Elle jeta un œil par dessus son épaule pour vérifier son avance sur le roux. Il avait disparu ! Son instinct hurla. Ce n'était pas normal !

Une fois sortie de la couche nuageuse, la première chose qu’elle vit, c’est un balai sans cavalier tournoyer dans les airs. La seconde, Charlie en chute libre.  
Vive comme l’éclair, elle s’aplatit contre le manche de son balai pour fendre l’air dans un piqué vertigineux. Elle rattrapa Charlie et saisit son bras pour l'aider à se hisser derrière elle, d’un geste si brusque qu’elle faillit faire un tonneau. 

— Redresse ! cria Charlie le menton appuyé sur son épaule et un bras lâchant sa taille pour l’aider à se diriger.

L’attrapeuse imposait à son balai des contraintes dépassant largement ses capacités techniques. La vitesse, le positionnement et le surpoids le rendait très instable. Aidée du roux, elle tirait de toutes ses forces sur le manche dans l’espoir d’une décélération progressive avec un redressement de sa trajectoire alors que le sol se rapprochait d’eux à une vitesse vertigineuse. Puis, elle vira en activant le sortilège de freinage d’urgence incorporé au Comète. Ce dernier sembla patiner sur une surface invisible vers la gauche tandis que les deux cavaliers partirent tout droit, éjectés du balai à trois mètres au dessus de la pelouse. 

Ils tombèrent lourdement sur le sol, firent trois tonneaux au cours desquels le roux fit le dos rond autour de la sorcière pour amortir les chocs, avant d'être arrachés l’un de l’autre. Charlie roula jusqu'au poteau du but central qu'il percuta dans un bruit de craquement sinistre. Quand il ouvrit les yeux après l'impact, son regard se posa sur l'adolescente gisant non loin de lui. 

— Hé ! Ça va ?  
—Comme... piétinée… par.. des centaures… Et toi ?  
— Sonné par... Une armée de cognards, siffla-t-il. 

Hébétée et tremblante, la sorcière bascula sur le ventre pour se redresser sur ses coudes. Ses yeux s'étrécirent sur le roux dont le visage constellé de taches de rousseur se tordait de douleur à chaque inspiration. 

— Ta tête, dit-il. Tu saignes. 

Le personnel de l’école les prit immédiatement en charge dans la salle de soins attenant aux vestiaires. Un paravent fut installé pour préserver l'intimité des deux patients. 

Un temps mort de deux heures fut demandé par Orion, le capitaine de Serdaigle, afin de laisser les blessés récupérer de leur folle cascade. Ils étaient couverts d’écorchures et d'hématomes. En sus, le roux avait deux côtes cassées et la Serdaigle, une commotion. La guérisseuse les examina et effectua les premiers soins, assistée de son apprentie, Chiara. Puis, les deux équipes envahirent la salle de soins. 

Les Gryffondor se rassemblèrent autour de leur capitaine et les Serdaigle autour de leur équipière. Une fille aux cheveux châtains avec des reflets bleus fendit le groupe pour se camper devant l’attrapeuse. 

— Mais regarde dans quel état tu es! cracha Skye Parkin. Comment veux-tu gagner après ça ? Une commotion ! Ça sera un miracle si tu ne te casses pas la gueule de ton balai ! 

Orion tenta de l’apaiser, sans succès. 

— Tout ça parce que tu n’as pas pu te retenir de t'ériger en héroïne ! continua la poursuiveuse en fusillant du regard la blessée. Mais j'imagine que c'est ce qui arrive quand on passe des mois à fraterniser avec les adversaires…  
— Les circonstances étaient exceptionnelles, défendit Aurélia la seconde batteuse. On ne parle pas d'une banale chute de quinze mètres. A cette hauteur, Weasley aurait fini estropié, voir pire. Dans ces cas-là, il faut être solidaire entre joueurs. On appelle ça le fair-play !  
— Merci Aurélia, dit la blessée avec lassitude. 

Orion renvoya son équipe. La poursuiveuse furibonde partit en expliquant à ses coéquipiers l'importance de ne pas fraterniser avec l'adversaire pour préserver la rage de vaincre. 

— Il est évident qu'on n’aurait pas apprécié la victoire si le match s’était fini sur un drame. Mais bon… Tu la connais ! Elle est inquiète mais elle préférera te blâmer plutôt que l’avouer.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX 

Après avoir somnolé sous l'effet d'un antidouleur, la sorcière tournait et se retournait sur son lit. Le film de ses actions se rejouait dans sa tête, indéfiniment. Quelque chose la tracassait. Finalement, elle se leva et posa une main sur le paravent, laissa le vertige se dissiper avant de demander: 

— Charlie ? Je peux venir ?

Un grognement affirmatif lui répondit. 

La sorcière écarta le paravent et rejoignit le Gryffondor torse nu, étendu sur le ventre pour soulager son dos coloré d'un large hématome qui s'assombrissait vers le flanc. Grâce aux soins prodigués, il transitait du bleu violacé au jaune en passant par le vert. Mais son étendue restait impressionnante. 

— Tu es salement amoché, dit-elle d’une voix blanche.

Jetant un œil par dessus son épaule, Charlie capta l'expression douloureuse de son amie, et regretta de ne pas avoir pensé à relever davantage le drap sur lui.

— Pas aussi terrible qu'il paraît, les potions fonctionnent bien… De quoi tu voulais me parler ? dit-il en bougeant pour adopter une position plus convenable à une discussion. 

Elle le retint d’une main sur son épaule qui tressaillit légèrement à son contact.

— Ne te dérange pas pour moi. C'est inutile. 

La joueuse s'installa sur la chaise qu'elle rapprocha pour rester dans le champ de vision restreint du blessé. 

—J'ai dévié ce cognard en visant ta hanche afin de seulement t'écarter de ta trajectoire, pas te désarçonner. Et pourtant, quand j'ai vérifié où tu te situais une seconde plus tard, tu n'étais plus là ! Il s'est passé quoi ? 

La réponse était simple. Le roux s'était laissé surprendre. Les rares fois où un attrapeur usait d’une batte, il se contentait généralement de dévier au hasard le cognard, sans chercher à atteindre un adversaire, faute de maîtrise de la batte. Par conséquent, la Serdaigle l’avait surpris en envoyant le ballon précisément sur lui, malgré un angle défavorable. Pourtant, Charlie aurait dû s'attendre à ce que son amie profite de son seul avantage sur lui : son expérience à tous les postes de jeu. 

— Esquive trop tardive… Le cognard a percuté l'extrémité de mon balai, qui s'est mis à tournoyer en m'éjectant… Encaisser le coup aurait été un moindre mal.  
— Désolée.  
— C’est le jeu ! philosopha le roux. 

Les lèvres de la Serdaigle se pincèrent de scepticisme puis elle acquiesça, semblant accepter le dédouanement de Charlie. Mais il était évident que la sœur de Jacob culpabilisait et Charlie voulu la dérider. Le Gryffondor tendit le bras pour poser une main apaisante sur les siennes, qui se nouaient et se dénouaient nerveusement. 

— Ça restera dans les annales ! Je crois que c’est la première fois qu’on voit un attrapeur attraper au vol un autre attrapeur !  
— On devrait m’attribuer trois cent points pour ça ! gloussa la Serdaigle.

Le roux s'étrangla d'un rire douloureux. 

— Hé ! N’abuse pas, non plus ! 

XxxxxxxxxxxX 

Le match reprit et s'acheva sur la victoire des Gryffondor, ce qui leur permit de remporter la coupe de Quidditch. Sur l'estrade de la Grande Salle, le capitaine Weasley la brandissait avec bonheur au milieu de ses coéquipiers euphoriques, sous l'œil particulièrement fier de leur directrice de Maison, le Professeur Mac Gonagall. 

Avec Penny, l’attrapeuse de Serdaigle se mêla aux joyeuses célébrations où elle fut interpellée par de nombreux Gryffondor qui saluèrent son fair-play. En pleine conversation avec la blonde, elle sentit un bras s'enrouler autour de ses épaules et l'odeur printanière du chèvrefeuille l’entourer.

— Le vainqueur paie sa tournée au vaincu pour l'aider à surmonter sa défaite ? demanda-t-elle.  
— Évidemment ! 

XxxxxxxxxxxX 

L’établissement était bondé. Les autres tables étant prises, ils s'étaient installées côte à côte sur une des tables rondes installées aux angles de la pièce. 

— A ta victoire, Charlie !  
— C'est un peu aussi la tienne ! Si ma mère apprend ce que tu as fait pour moi, je crois qu'elle construira un autel à ton effigie et nous obligera à te faire des prières tous les matins ! 

La sorcière rit de bon cœur. 

— Le jour où ça arrive, demande lui d'immortaliser l'événement pour moi ! 

Après avoir levé son verre, la sorcière but une gorgée de Bièraubeurre. 

— Tu avais raison, reprit le roux avec un sourire.  
— A quel sujet ?  
— J'ai aimé t'entraîner et cette rivalité entre nous était stimulante… J'aimerais que tu sois encore attrapeuse la saison prochaine !  
— L’idée d’une revanche me plaît assez… Par contre, j'espère que tu resteras sur ton balai la prochaine fois qu'on s’affrontera ! D’ailleurs, ça me fait penser… 

L’adolescente sortit de sa poche une pochette de velours noir qu’elle posa sur la table devant lui. Curieux, il ouvrit le présent, et laissa glisser son contenu dans sa main : un ruban argenté pour balai dont l’une des extrémité était ornée d’un dragon bleu se changeant en aigle suivant la lumière. 

— En compensation de celui que je t'ai pris…  
— Un dragon et un aigle…  
— Ah ! Ça, c’est pour te rappeler qu’en l’absence de dragon, ce sont toujours les aigles, les rois du ciel ! Toujours.  
—Tu deviens arrogante, plaisanta-t-il.  
— Tu m’aimes bien quand même, dit-elle du tac au tac.  
— Peut-être un peu trop...

Le cœur de la sorcière manqua un battement et le visage écarlate vierge de toute expression, elle vida sa pinte d’une traite alors que Charlie toussota et fit osciller nerveusement le ruban sur ses doigts pour admirer le changement de motif. 

— Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda-t-elle finalement, le regard résolument tourné à l'opposé du Gryffondor, ce qui lui permit d’apercevoir la désapprobation d’une équipière bien connue.  
— Que j’aime la façon dont on s’est rapproché et que je souhaite continuer dans cette direction… 

La sorcière se leva sous le regard ahuri du Gryffondor. 

— Il y a trop de monde pour discuter de ça, ici… Tu viens ?

Ils empruntèrent un chemin forestier qui leur permettrait de longer le Lac Noir pour rejoindre le château de Poudlard. Beaucoup plus long, et moins entretenu, presque personne passait par celui-ci. 

— Pardonne-moi, Charlie mais… Heu… Je croyais que les rencards… Ces genres de choses, ne t'intéressaient pas ?  
— C'est toujours le cas.

Elle fronça les sourcils dans l'incompréhension. 

— Les banals rencards où on s'oblige à faire ensemble des choses qu'on n’aime pas vraiment, tout en faisant semblant d’être mieux qu’on ne l’est ne m’intéresse pas..

Il saisit sa main et l’entraîna à l’écart du chemin pour se faufiler derrière le rideau de branches tombant d'un saule pleureur. 

— Ça fait pourtant partie du jeu de séduction, Charlie, expliqua patiemment la jeune fille en s’adossant contre l’arbre.  
— On peut sauter cette étape, trancha le roux. Pourquoi séduire quelqu'un à qui tu plais déjà ? ajouta-t-il plus doucement. Et franchement pourquoi s’embêter à un rencard dans un salon de thé alors que c'est quand même plus amusant de voler au clair de lune dans la forêt interdite ?

— Hé ! Je te signale que tu m’avais organisé un rencard au salon de thé ! 

Malgré sa protestation, elle était forcée d’admettre que sa balade nocturne était bien plus excitante.

— Et c’était un fiasco avant même qu’on arrive ! Je ne veux pas de ça entre nous. Et quoiqu’il en soit, je sais que je te plais aussi, dit-il en approchant son visage de celui de la sorcière.  
— Tu es bien sur de toi, haleta-t-elle, en rougissant de cette proximité inhabituelle.  
— Tu ne serais pas ici avec moi, si ce n'était pas le cas, dit-il en parsemant de baisers sa tempe, sa joue, et finalement ses lèvres.

La Serdaigle attira Charlie contre elle pour de nouveau goûter sa bouche du bout des lèvres, du bout de la langue. Elle profita d'un soupir pour en explorer l'intérieur et faillit gémir de plaisir en sentant la langue de Charlie caresser la sienne. 

Alors qu'elle s'attendait à un baiser franc et profond, le roux était étonnamment délicat dans sa manière de l'embrasser. Toutefois, son toucher devint plus rugueux, lorsqu’il approfondit le baiser en passant un bras autour de sa taille pour la presser contre son désir naissant. Le son de son propre gémissement la sortit de sa transe. Elle se racla la gorge en se retranchant derrière des limites qu'elle n'était pas encore prête à franchir. 

— Hum… J’imagine déjà le savon de Skye Parkin sur la fraternisation avec l’adversaire quand elle saura pour nous deux !  
— Elle ne dira rien qui me concerne, assura Charlie avec confiance.  
— Pourquoi ?  
— Un jour, expliqua-t-il malicieusement, je l’ai surpris dans les vestiaires avec Erika Rath dans une situation très... compromettante ! Alors... 

**Author's Note:**

> Si le jeu nous offre une troisième et quatrième saison de quidditch, je trouverai logique que Charlie soit l’attrapeur qui coache MC . 
> 
> Bref, j’espère que ça vous a plu. N’hésitez pas à réagir 🙂
> 
> Merci de votre lecture.


End file.
